terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacifist
The pacifist is a hard mode NPC that can be found bound in the underground jungle after Plantera has been defeated. She has brown hair with yellow eyes and pale skin, and appears to be wearing an outfit in a color palette of yellow, brown, grey, and white. When she is found bound she appears to be wrapped in vines rather than ropes. Requirements *Plantera is defeated. *Found underground and needs to be unbounded similar to the Goblin Tinkerer, Mechanic, etc. Names *Fionna *Rue *Evelyn *Primrose *Stacey *Bailey *Frisk *Terra *Vivienne *Charlotte *Jaclyn *Jennifer *Melody *Alice *Becky *Sophie *Millie *Anna *Fern *Chara *Paige *Avery *Poppy *Sarah *Susanne *Susie *Katie *Kate *Mackenzie *Alex *Jayden Sells *Jungle Rose (Anytime) *Peppermint (Anytime) *Book (Nighttime) *Life Fruit (Anytime after the Lunatic Cultist has been defeated) Quotes Said by Pacifist *Hey (Player Name)! Thanks for saving me! (Anytime) *Ya wondering why you found me tangled up in vines? It's a long story... (Anytime) *Um, I hope a certain plant monster doesn't find me up here, I think I might have angered it... (Anytime if on the surface in the Jungle biome) *I'm so glad (Name of Hobbyist) is here too! We can hang out like old times! (Night time) *Quit it... (Blood Moon) *Why can't us humans and the monsters get along? (Night time) *Pink flowers are pretty! ...yet deadly... (Anytime) *Um, I wouldn't destroy that flower in your hair if I were you... (If the player has a Plantera's Bulb in an accessory or vanity slot) *The Mechanical bosses? Yeah, (Name of Hobbyist) may or may not have had something to do with that... (Night Time or if a player has a mechanical eye, skull, or worm in their inventory) *I feel sorry for poor old (Name of Guide), wherever he is getting those lava burns from, they look REALLY painful. (Anytime) *Solar Eclipse? They are cool to look at (if you have something to protect your eyes with) but they bring a bunch of monsters with them. If only we could just get along... (Solar Eclipses) *Don't you think that (Name of Truffle) is a bit misunderstood? He tries to be nice and all people do is try to eat him or use him in potions. (If the Truffle is present) *(Name of Cyborg) is cool! I wonder what happened that made him that way though... (If the Cyborg is present) *The Necra? Who's that? (Anytime after The Necra has been defeated) *Hey are those The Twins following you around? How did you convince them to spare you?! (If the player has an Optic Staff in their inventory and they have at least one set of twins summoned) *Wait, is that one of The Destroyer's Probes? (If the player has a Separated Probe in their inventory) *Does anyone ever wonder about that huge temple in the Jungle? (Night time) *Thank you so much ma'am/sir! We should probably get out of here before that giant pink flower comes back. (When first found) *Do you think that we could find some jungle seeds in the grass? (When saved but does not have a house yet) *I swore I heard screaming somewhere... (When saved but does not have a house yet) *Hey, can we stop by one of those giant beehives and get some honey before we leave? I heard honey is good with soothing throats. (When saved but does not have a house yet) *-Hey! Can't we just be friends?! (Replaces whatever message is already showing if the player kills something while talking to her endless the message is "Quit it...") *I wonder if you could find a way to reason with the monsters and not have to hurt them. (Anytime) *Is (Name of Demolitionist) okay? It always seems like he is hurt... (Anytime when the Demolitionist is present) *The Wall of Flesh is horrifying. But I wonder why it is practically tethered to (Name of Guide). (Nighttime) Said by other NPCs *Gotta love my lil' sis (Name of Pacifist) right? (Hobbyist) Notes *The pacifist only ever says "Quit it..." whenever there are blood moons happening. *Unlike other NPCs the Pacifist has no method of defense *Feedback is appreciated. Trivia *The pacifist appears to be the Hobbyist's little sister. *The names Rue and Primrose are references to The Hunger Games Trilogy. *Lore for the Pacifist can be found here. *Part of this idea is based off of Undertale. *The pacifist seems to dislike fighting. *The pacifist mentions that the Hobbyist may have had something to do with the mechanical bosses, hinting at the Hobbyist's lore. *The names Frisk and Chara are references to Undertale. *The name Terra is a reference to the Terra Blade. *The Pacifist's quote," I swore I heard screaming somewhere..." Hints at the now hard mode dungeon. *The Pacifist hints that she might have angered Plantera somehow and was wrapped up in vines and left to die from something in several of her quotes. *The name Charlotte is a reference to the movie/book Wonder. *The name Charlotte could also be a reference to the book/movie(s) Charlotte's Web *The name Fern is also a reference to the book/movie(s) Charlotte's Web. *The name Susie is a reference to the game Deltarune Category:Hard Mode NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Post-Plantera Category:NPC